winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Folge 426
Feuer und Eis ist die sechsundzwanzigste Folge der 4. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung : "Die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises fliehen, doch Layla und Nebula hetzen sie in eine Sackgasse. Die Winx kommen dazu, und gemeinsam frieren sie die bösen Hexer zu Eis." Inhalt In der Omega-Dimension sind die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises auf der Flucht vor Nebula und Layla, die ihrer Rache nicht abschwören konnten. Diese sind den Hexern auch dicht auf den Fersen. Layla will sie endlich finden, doch Nebula warnt davor, dass die Hexer gefährlich werden könnten, wenn sie sich bewusst werden, dass sie in die Enge getrieben worden sind. Die Winx und Roxy verfolgen unterdessen Layla und Nebula und folgen den Kampfgeräuschen. Auf ihrer Flucht durch die eisigen Gänge landen die Hexer schließlich in einer Sackgasse. Da es keinen Ausweg gibt, wollen sie ihn sich selbst schaffen und Gantlos erschafft Spalten im Untergrund, durch die sie entkommen wollen. Doch ehe sie sich weiter ihren Fluchtweg graben können, holen sie Nebula und Layla ein. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den Kontrahenten und die Hexer machen sich die Spiegelungen des Eises zu Nutze, um die Feen zu verwirren. Ihnen gelingt es Nebula zu treffen, sodass diese zu Boden geht. Nun liegt es in Laylas Händen die Hexer zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, doch Layla schafft es nicht. Ogron wirft ihr vor, dass sie zwar Rache für Nabus Tod will, doch ihr Herz wäre dafür nicht finster genug. In diesem Moment stoßen die Winx und Roxy dazu. Anagan bittet Ogron, dass sie aufgeben, doch Ogron will weiterkämpfen. Die Hexer vereinen ihre Magie gegen die Winx, die wiederum mit einer Magischen Konvergenz dagegenhalten. Stella hält dem nicht stand und wird zurückgeschleudert. Dafür nimmt Roxy ihren Platz ein. Doch auch so, halten die Winx den Hexern kaum Stand. Layla sieht, dass die Winx Hilfe brauchen. Sie hilft Stella auf und gemeinsam schließen sie sich der Konvergenz an. Auch Nebula kommt dazu und gemeinsam sind die stark genug. Sie besiegen die Hexer, die in Eis eingeschlossen werden und somit für immer in der Omega-Dimension gefangen sind. Doch nun droht die Höhle einzustürzen und die Winx und Roxy wollen fliehen. Nur Nebula bleibt zurück. Bloom bemerkt dies und fragt Nebula, wieso sie nicht mitkommt. Diese erwidert, dass sie dank der Hexer nun selbst auf der Dunklen Seite steht und nicht mitkommen wird. Bloom wiederspricht ihr und ermutigt sie, dass sie ihre Gute Seite wiedererlangt hat. Tatsächlich ergreift Nebula Blooms Hand und gemeinsam fliegen sie aus der Höhle. An der Oberfläche warten bereits die Winx, Roxy, die Spezialisten, Morgana und die Kriegerfeen auf die beiden. Nebula fällt vor Morgana auf die Knie und bittet sie um Vergebung, welche sie erhält. Bloom begrüßt Layla und diese fängt an zu weinen. Doch die Winx und Roxy sind für sie da und umarmen sie. Zurück in Tir na Nog ruft Morgana den Neubeginn der Erdenfeen aus. Sie lobt und dankt den Winx für ihren Mut und ihren Einsatz. Ebenso würdigt sie Nabu, der für sie sein Leben gelassen hat. Gemeinsam mit den Erdenfeen entsendet sie die Magie wieder zur Erde, damit die Erdenfeen ihn zu einem besseren Ort machen. Die Magie verteilt sich überall und auch Diana, die Amazonasfeen, Sibylla und die Feldfeen sowie Aurora und die Arktischen Feen nehmen dies wahr. Doch Morgana ist mit dieser Aktion noch nicht fertig. Sie will Abdanken und krönt Nebula zur neuen Königin, bis Roxy alt genug ist, ihre Nachfolge anzutreten. Nebula ist überrascht und glaubt zunächst nicht, dass sie würdig ist, doch Morgana widerspricht ihr und glaubt, dass sie eine gute Königin sein wird. Morgana selbst will nun nach Gardenia zurück zu ihrer Familie. Auch die Winx wollen zurück, doch Layla will zuerst nach Andros um Nabu, den sie in eine Blume verwandelt hat, nach Hause zu bringen. In Gardenia versucht Klaus mit Artu vor dem Haus zu spielen, doch Artu lässt sich nicht begeistern, da er Roxy vermisst. Klaus vermisst sie auch, glaubt jedoch, dass sie bald Heim kommt. In dem Moment kommen Roxy, Morgana und die Winx an. Klaus ist über Morganas Erscheinen verwirrt, da er sie nicht wiedererkennt. Doch Morgana kann seine versiegelten Erinnerungen wiederherstellen und die beiden fallen sich in die Arme. Die Winx wollen der Familie ihre Ruhe lassen, doch Morgana möchte, dass sie ihre Geschichte hören: Morgana war zufrieden als Feenkönigin, doch sie hat den Bezug zur Realität verloren. Sie wollte als normaler Mensch leben und etwas Besonderes sein ohne Magie anzuwenden. Dann lernte sie Klaus kennen und lieben, sie heirateten und bekamen Roxy. Morgana war bereit ihr Königreich aufzugeben, doch dann erschienen die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises. Ogron forderte sie heraus und gewann. Die Erinnerungen sie haben die Hexer bei Klaus und ihren Freunden gelöscht. Doch sie übersahen die letzte Erdenfeen, die zu junge war, als dass sich ihre Kräfte gezeigt hätten, was Roxy gerettet hat. Morgana konnte später Kontakt zu Roxy durch deren Träume aufnehmen und sie warnen. Doch nun wartet ein neues Leben auf Morgana. Als Roxy mit Artu kuschelt, fällt den Winx plötzlich ein, dass ihre Feenkuscheltiere immer noch alleine sind. Sie eilen zurück ins Love & Pet und erwarten das schlimmste. Im Laden sieht es jedoch ganz gut aus, nur von den Kuscheltieren und von Kiko fehlt jede Spur. Sie rufen nach ihnen und die Kuscheltiere eilen herbei. Die Winx sind überrascht über den Zustand des Ladens, doch die Kuscheltiere verbergen etwas. Tatsächlich herrscht blankes Chaos. Doch bevor die Winx so richtig schimpfen können, steht ein kleines Mädchen vor der Ladentür. Eigentlich wollten die Winx erst morgen wieder öffnen, doch aus einem kleinen Mädchen wird eine ganze Schlange von Kunden. Also öffnen die Winx den Laden und haben alle Hände voll zu tun. Am Abend können sie endlich den Laden schließen, doch ein Kunde möchte noch eintreten. Die Mädchen wollen ihn erst abwimmeln, doch als sie sehen, dass es Jason Queen ist, lassen sie ihn vor. Er hat schon nach den Winx gesucht, doch sie waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er möchte, dass sich die Mädchen an die Arbeit machen, da sie einen Vertrag unterschrieben haben. Er könnte es aber auch verstehen, wenn sie einen Rückziehen machen wollen, doch dann jetzt. Doch die Winx sind bei der Sache und wollen sich engagieren. Jason freut sich und verkündet, dass sie Winx am Wochenende einen letzten Auftritt in der Frutti Music Bar haben werden, danach ist größeres geplant. Kaum ist Jason wieder weg, bekommt Bloom einen Anruf von Sky. Die Mädchen treffen sich mit den Jungs im Park, wo diese verkünden, dass sie zurück nach Magix müssen. Doch die Winx wissen nicht, ob sie nach Magix zurückkehren wollen. Am Abend stehen die Winx auf ihrer Dachterrasse und Layla kehrt zurück. Sie erzählt, dass sie in Gardenia alles an Nabu erinnert und sie deshalb hierbleiben will. Später in der Frutti Music Bar verabschieden sich die Spezialisten von Klaus, der es sehr schade findet, dass seine tollen Kellner gehen. Gerade jetzt, wo der Laden voll ist. Als Abschiedsgeschenk springen die Jungs noch einmal ein. Die Winx sehen sich in der Bar um. Andy, Mark und Rio stehen auf der Bühne. Morgana ist ebenfalls in der Bar und die Mädchen entdecken plötzlich Miss Faragonda. Diese beglückwünscht die Mädchen zu ihrem Sieg. Roxy nutzt die Gelegenheit und bittet Miss Faragonda, dass sie doch Alfea besuchen darf. Diese freut sich und sieht keine Probleme dabei. Die Winx wollen Miss Faragonda erzählen, dass sie nicht wissen, was sie nun machen sollen. Sie möchten Feen der Magischen Dimension bleien, aber auch Gardenia nicht verlassen. Miss Faragonda hat Verständnis und sagt den Mädchen, dass ihr Weg auch eine Station in Gardenia bereithält. Doch die Mädchen müssen nun auf die Bühne, da ihr Auftritt gleich losgeht, den sich Miss Faragonda nicht entgehen lassen wollte. Nach der Show fliegen die Winx und Roxy gemeinsam über die Stadt in den Sonnenuntergang hinein. Ereignisse * Die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises werden endgültig in der Omega-Dimension eingesperrt. * Morgana entscheidet sich ihr normales Leben auf der Erde bei ihrer Familie weiterzuleben und gibt ihren Titel als Königin an Nebula ab. * Layla kehrt zu den Winx zurück. * Morgana stellt Klaus' Erinnerungen wieder her. * Roxy will Alfea besuchen. * Die Winx wollen in Gardenia bleiben. Debüt * Nemand. Charaktere * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella ** Flora ** Musa ** Tecna ** Layla * Kiko * Feenkuscheltiere ** Belle ** Ginger ** Coco ** Pepe ** Chicko ** Milly * Roxy * Artu * Spezialisten ** Sky ** Brandon ** Riven ** Timmy ** Helia * Klaus * Jason Queen * Andy * Mark * Rio * Erdenfeen ** Morgana ** Nebula ** Kriegerfeen * Miss Faragonda * Feinde ** Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises *** Ogron *** Gantlos *** Anagan Fehler * In einer Szene, als die Winx am Ende der Folge auf der Bühne stehen, sieht man Nabu im Hintergrund stehen. * In der letzten Szene, wo die Winx in den Sonnenuntergang fliegen, fehlt zum einen Roxy, zum anderen sind die Winx in ihrer Enchantix-Verwandlung zu sehen, statt in ihrer Believix-Verwandlung Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 4) Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Gardenia Kategorie:Omega-Dimension ca:Gel i foc en:Winx Club - Episode 426 es:Winx Club - Episodio 426 gl:Xeo e fogo it:Ghiaccio e Fuoco pt:Gelo e fogo pt-br:Gelo e Fogo ro:Gheaţă şi foc ru:Лёд и пламя